Sun Wukong
Sun Wukong '''was TOAA's first Dragon Ball RP character ever and is The Legendary Super Human, also The Original Super Human. For his incredible power and feats, he earned himself the mysterious title of TOAA and was praised under this moniker by his fellow humans. An original member of The Lookout Crew, and a being that even The Mighty Supreme Super Saiyans dreaded to face, Sun Wukong ranks among creations most powerful beings. Character Overview Appearance A unsuspecting human with dark hair and black eyes. He is actually rather slender for a martial artist, using his eternal youth to deceive others into believing his just another civilian. His favourite outfit, both in combat and out of it is a red and blacktracksuit with fingerless gloves and sports sneakers. He is rarely seen wearing anything else other than this. Needless to say, his appearance can change drastically depending on which form he's in at any given time. Personality He's basically a normal everyday human in his base form. He does the chores, laundry, goes to work, works out in spare time, is cowardly and generally nice to people just as one other average human would be. His personality exists as a means of forgetting about his past and leaving it behind, never mentioning or making people think that he was onced involved with The Lookout Crew. He does like to poke fun at his opponents when he fights seriously but this is only to get them to fight him without holding back at all. History Synopsis Relationships Wukong held a healthy rivalry with nearly every member of the lookout crew. He was first to act to test their abilities and was viewed as many different things to many different people. Equipment '''Jingu Rod: '''Wishing to shenron, Wukong demanded an unbreakable weapon that he could rely on and use as an extension of his own body. The result was this sacred, extending rod which he constantly carries everywhere that he goes. It is a red rod decorated with golden markings. Power Skills Transformations Basic Transformations '''Unlock Potential: '''Wukong releases the true extent of his ki. '''50% Power: '''A form learned from master roshi. He becomes buffer. '''100% MAX Power: '''Becoming extremely buff, this is the final form he learned from Master Roshi. '''Mystic Ascendancy: '''A form obtained in the realm of the Kai's. Brings him to max potential so that he may use his transformations to exceed his absolute limit. Genetic Transformations '''Super Human: With golden hair and ruby red eyes, he is often mistaken for a Saiyan. One of the most commonly used transformations at his disposal. 'Super Human 2: '''His hair thins out and becomes more jagged, his aura obtaining red lightning. The single most used transformation. He frequently uses this form due to it being the perfected state of his initial Super Human transformed stage. '''Ultra Super Human 2: '''Heavy increased muscle mass weighs him down but grants him greater durability and strength. The condensing of ki within him causes him to constantly vibrate at high speeds giving him light as a feather reactions and combat. His aura is almost primarily composed of bio electricity. '''Super Human 3: '''His hair grows out to just over shoulder length and black eyeshade surrounds his eyes. It is rarer to be used and he only ascends to this form out of sheer need to do so. '''Super Human 4: '''His hair remains the same length but changes its stye, going red and he obtains fur on his body which is colored the same red as his hair. '''Super Human 5: '(The form seen in the infobox picture) his muscle mass becomes exceedingly greater and his height increases by several times. His hair grows extremely long and wild and the body fur on him and his hair becomes a light, creamy vanilla white with his eyes going black. Alternate Transformations 'Grand Supreme Super Human: '''After sleeping in a cocoon of magic created by the positive and negative energy of the dragonballs for a year and a half, Wukong emerged in this form. In his subconcious slumber all he could think of was "i need to create a body. Stronger than any Supreme Super Saiyan. A body with power and weapons that will grant me the ability have a fun battle against any foe". Power Levels *Base(SDBZ Start) - 1,480,000,000 *Base(Current) - Incalculable Quotes *"When Kamba struck the fatal blow, i heard something. NO. GET UP, FIGHT!! he urged me. It was my voice, but at the same time it was distorted, savage with wrath and gruff with anger. My body reacted almost instinctively, moving on its own, and before i knew, overwhelming strength the likes of which i've never felt bursted within me. I think that's when the transformation occured. It was strange. Not as though i was angry, and not as though i was acting out of willpower, but rather, it was almost as if that person was guiding me... until i find out who that person was who spoke to me and helped me defeat Kamba that day, i will never perish" ''-Wukong reflects on his first Super Human Ascendancy. *''"Oh my *smirks and claps* that's quite a lightshow you put on. Have you ever thought about taking up a career in performing?. So you're a Legendary Super Saiyan... a do believe they were feared among their fellow Saiyans. Interesting indeed... perhaps now you'll be enough for a warm up" ''-Wukong Comments upon witnessing Kuzons LSSJ ascendancy. Behind The Scenes Category:Characters Category:Pages added by TOAA Category:Humans Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles